


221B: Bittersweet

by reluctantabandon



Series: reluctantabandon's 221Bs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gen, I don't want to give it all away, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, Other, Pining, SERIOUS ANGST HERE, but put Implied Character Death and Drugs together and you get...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reluctantabandon/pseuds/reluctantabandon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Canon characters belong to ACD and Moffat and Gatiss, long may they live to wreak holy hells.</p><p>And I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	221B: Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Canon characters belong to ACD and Moffat and Gatiss, long may they live to wreak holy hells.
> 
> And I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

He saw them, then, at the edge of his vision: two people walking, heads bent together in quiet conversation. His heart felt it — that customary pain. Terrible and sweet, it blazed through him, and he breathed a sigh of relief and resignation. It wasn't over.

 

"Hello, John. Mary."

 

And as they exclaimed, and he for once mouthed dutiful and polite comments about the small bundle [Hamish Sherlock] in the pram before them, his heart felt a bit lighter.

 

They talked a bit — dull. He saw the curious pity in Mary’s eyes as she took in how thin he was, as she watched him watch John.

 

John's smile was warm but his eyes slid away, slid away, to Mary, to the baby. Yes. Good. He was occupied, happy, content. Ready.

 

He left them smiling, with a whip of his coat in the spring wind. Walked through the weak sunshine to Baker Street. Closed the door to 221B, silent. He looked around at the detritus of his life, shabby, the thin streaks of light from the window hung with dust.

  
Later, as he lay on his couch, savoring the sting at the joint of his elbow and the solution thrumming, twisting like a siren in his blood, he smiled, just a bit, and let the needle fall. Who would have known how bittersweet...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This of course was inspired by Adele’s “Someone Like You,” which made me cry like a baby with anguished Johnlock feels this morning. Thank you, dear Adele, for ripping the heart from my body.
> 
> Endless thanks to Nichellen, my perfect whip-hand, who said "WHY??" and then betaed the heck out of this for you all.
> 
> And as ever and always, thank you for reading!


End file.
